<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Very Fated Christmas by Shay5423</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476054">A Very Fated Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay5423/pseuds/Shay5423'>Shay5423</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JRWI One-offs [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Just Roll With It (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And Sylnan is a literal child, And is v gay tbh, Br'aad is a good little bro, Christmas Party, Multi, Taxi acts like an actual cat tbh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:47:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay5423/pseuds/Shay5423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fated Five have a happy Christmas party!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Br'aad Vengolor/Cedric, Katherine/Sylnan Vengolor, Oriana/Taxi (Just Roll With It)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JRWI One-offs [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Very Fated Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Br'aad do I really have to dress up in this?" Mountain asks his friend as a red hat is placed on his head by the half elf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes! We already have Jak as Rudolph!" Br'aad exclaims as he pets the dog sitting in front of him before getting ready to leave the room. "Just come down in five minutes and act like Santa. Syl is gonna love it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He still thinks Santa's real! I don't know why you couldn't have just taken him to the mall." Mountain mumbles as the room door closes, his hand coming up to scratch where the fake white beard met his skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Downstairs Br'aad met back up with his friends, Sylnan and Katherine who were  wearing Santa elf costumes, Taxi and Oriana in matching ugly sweaters, Vel in a snowman onesie , and Cedric as a star with Liveclock as a present for his Christmas tree costume.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright everyone, it's time to get serious." Ander says, walking into the room from the kitchen. "Who wants cookies!" He smiles, holding up a tray of decorated sugar cookies in one hand and  a platter of hot cocoa in the other. The group rushes over to the tall man and all take some cookies when footsteps are heard from the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ho ho ho! Where's the holiday cheer at?" Mountain grins as he enters the room, carrying a sack full of gifts and Jak by his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Santa! I knew you'd come!" Sylnan grins excitedly, running over to his friend in the costume, completely buying the act his friend was putting on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course I would my dear Sylnan, and I have some special gifts for all of you!" He says before opening up his bag and pulling out wrapped presents, setting them by the Christmas tree.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you Santa! I promise to be a good boy next year." Sylnan says as Mountain puts the last present down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know you will kid. I'll see you next year." He says before taking Jak back upstairs to change out of the costumes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I told you Santa was real Taxi! I knew it!" Sylnan says with a big smile across his face as he holds a present in his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know Syl, he really is real." Taxi nods lazily, cuddled up on Oriana's lap next to the fire, his fur constantly being pet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well I think it was nice of him to stop by, give us some presents and everything." Cedric smiles, having stood with his arm around the shorter blonde half elf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What'd I miss?" Mountain asks when he comes back downstairs, now in a gingerbread man outfit with Jak by his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ander made us some cookies and hot cocoa and then Santa stopped by to deliver presents." Velrisa says while sipping from her mug, curled up in the corner of the couch with a fuzzy blanket and little Christmas lights hanging from her horns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And he said he'll see us next year!" Sylnan butts in happily.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A few hours later it had gotten dark out so the group all sat in the living room to hand out presents while Home Alone played on the TV as background sound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my gods guys, you didn't have to get me this!" Taxi says happily as tears start to well up in his eyes as he holds two tickets for a trip to Japan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh please, if we didn't get you the tickets you would have never gone." Mountain, who was now slightly tipsy from spiked eggnog, says as he opens his present… Which ended up being more alcohol from Velrisa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Br'aad! Look what Santa brought me!" Sylnan grins, holding up a box with a dark blue and maroon dagger in it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow Syl, it will fit perfectly in your collection." He nods at his brother, opening his box which held a plastic kazoo but it was attached to an amplifier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh yes! I got an electric kazoo! It's over for all your eardrums!" Br'aad jumps up in excitement, plugging the device in and blowing a breath through the instrument, creating a loud kazoo sound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok, don't make me put it in the confiscated drawer." Vel says with her motherly tone before opening her slightly heavy box to reveal a black kitten. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aww, you guys didn't have to get me this little guy!" She smiles, picking the kitten up and holding it to her chest as she teared up a bit before kissing the top of the cat's head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Br'aad smiled happily and hopped over to where Velrisa was sitting and pet the cat excitedly, having always wanted a kitten but never able to afford one. As he walked back to his spot, Cedric took his hand and pulled him out of the room just as Ander opened his present of a new axe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You rascal, we're gonna miss the rest of the presents." Br'aad giggles as they stop in the doorway to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shhhh, look up." The human smiles sweetly, making the half elf look up at the ceiling where he saw a bustle of mistletoe hanging above the two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You put that there didn't you?" He asks with a silly smile before gently kissing him on the lips, having to stand on his tiptoes a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Guilty as charged." Cedric winks, kissing Br'aad on the cheek one last time before walking back to the living room, leaving Br'aad a blushing mess in the doorway.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All costumes/ outfits were helped picked out by the peeps on the discord server.</p><p> </p><p>Posted by me on the JRWI discord server and subreddit, anywhere else was not by me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>